


Hunter and prey

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feral Behavior, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor is chasing Logan in a snow-covered forest.





	Hunter and prey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, prompt: snow

The Canadian Rockies in the middle of the winter were beautiful. Their fir forests were covered in a blanket of white snow that muffled every sound. It was an apparently peaceful landscape, a perfect postcard picture, quiet and pure and motionless.

That was, if you didn't walk under the trees.

In their shade the picture was completely different: the few animals that didn't hibernate were wandering in the desperate search for food, at the same time trying not to become someone else's meal. The snow muffled sounds, yes, but it didn't cover them all: bunches of snow fell from overweighed branches, preys cried out their last breath, scavengers dug to look for something to eat.

Looking from above the trees everything looked heavenly, but underneath them it was a cold hell were everything struggled to survive another day, another hour, another minute.

That day there was something else. That day there was another prey chased by another predator.

Logan was running as fast as he could, his hot breath condensing in front of him partially fogging his vision, his arms getting constantly scratched by low branches, his legs sinking in the snow up to their knees, his naked body covered in frozen droplets of sweat.

He was running away from the most dangerous predator he had ever met: Victor. He was naked too, but he wasn't sweating; his longer legs allowed him to run with ease on that much snow, but he wasn't catching up with his prey because was having fun. He was hunting him like a big cat, playing with him to scare and intimidate him. He never lost sight of Logan, especially since the ice on him sparkled every time a ray of light hit it. Besides he had the advantage of camouflaging against the trees and in the shadows, letting himself be perceived but not seen.

Wolverine could hear the other's steps, he could smell his excitement, he could feel his gaze on him that caused his hairs to stand, but he seldom saw him. A couple of times he had managed to catch his amber eyes sparkle in the shadows, which sent chills up his spine.

Every time his prey changed direction or sped up Victor followed him, sometimes getting closer just to creep him out and then falling back behind him.

It had been going on for a while, until Sabretooth got bored and closed the distance between them.

Logan was too tired to put up a good fight, his energies were gone to warm him up, his breath was short because of all the running, his muscles were sore for the effort of trying to escape.

Victor easily jumped on him, making him fall and pinning him down in the snow.

They were growling and biting and scratching each other, no trace of humanity could be seen in them in that moment.

Logan was struggling and trying to slip away from the other's hold, but it was all in vain.

Sabretooth slammed his prey’s head on the ground, stunning him just long enough to push him down on his belly. He roughly rubbed against him, panting excitedly against his ear.

Wolverine growled louder in a clear yet useless attempt to intimidate his enemy. He couldn't struggle anymore since the position didn't allow him, but he hadn't given up.

Victor bit the back of his prey's neck to keep him still as he penetrated him. He immediately started to ram inside him and grunt in pleasure.

Logan hissed in pain, that renewed hold preventing him from moving. He felt the pain and the humiliation of the whole situation, and yet he couldn't help but react positively to it. His body turned those negative sensations into pleasure, his dick got hard against the cold ground, his hips pushed back towards the other's.

Victor let go of his neck, licking it as he fucked him harder and faster, getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

The shorter man moaned and shivered in pleasure, Sabretooth's panting against his ear contributing to his arousal. He tilted his hips up to let his own dick point in the right direction, but at the same time he made his hunter thrust exactly against his sweet spot.

He howled in pleasure, feeling hot waves wash over him and pool in his groin.

As Victor's movement grew more frantic while he chased his climax, Logan found himself rub against the chilly ground doing the same.

Sabretooth came with a low growl, his hot cum shot deep inside the other.

The hero panted and moved his hips for a bit more before unloading on the snowy soil, shivering from head to toe before relaxing.

They caught their breath without moving, their bodies entangled and wet with sweat and melted snow.

As their post-orgasm faded sleepiness washed over them. Victor pulled out of Logan to snuggle against him, promptly imitated by the other.

The ground was cold and hard and uncomfortable, but they fell asleep anyway, hugging tight to prevent their body heat from dispersing too much.


End file.
